The Power Of Music
by trey94
Summary: Apolo decides to give Percy the ultimate blessing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm new to the whole writing thing and I wanted to give it a shot so without further ado I give u chapter 1  
Ps I don't own anything cept the plot all characters belong to good ol rick

This day began like any other for Percy he woke up in the posiden cabin to his brother Tyson snoring in the next bunk our dad had let him leave the forges for the week to spend some time with me and Annabeth I laid there  
for a minute just enjoying the peice and quiet for once knowingit wouldn't last it never does for a demigod.

Then out of nowhere I hear a hoof banging on my door frame and I smiled knowing it was eather my best friend Grover or my teacher and sudo father Chiron I answer the door exspecting to see a smiling face but instead  
it's Chiron and he looks like something is wrong. He looks at mewith sadness in his eyes before saying to me " Percy my boy u need to come with me the has been a meeting called on Olympus and you have been summoned before the council" great  
I thought to myself. "Chiron wat has happened that they would need me for" " I do not know and that is wat worries me airtimis herself is here to escort u to Olympus" **"foreshadow cough cough"**

As I walked from my cabin to the beach fallowing Chiron I noticed none of the other campers were really paying attention to me almost like they were trying to avoid me and as we drew nearer to the beach I began to notice a silvery glow not a harsh glow  
but a soft light so to speak radiating from one person in particular and she was standing on the beach with her back to us but I instantly knew who it was just by the beautiful arburn hair that cascaded down her back it was artamis in all her glory  
and had I known the tragedy that would soon be my life I would have never left with her.

* * *

 **Hey guys so ik its short as hell but I want some honest feed back and this story will probably be short and move kinda quickly but like I said I had this idea and I wanted to see if u guys think I should keep going or stop let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I appreciate the reviews and to the dude who asked to beta if can tell me how to do it would love to let u beta lol but once again here we gin and I own nothing cept the plot**

* * *

As I approached Artimis she turned to face me and said " helo Percy r u ready"  
"As I'll ever be I responded" and with one final glance to Chiron I felt a hand on my shoulder and then the world was engulfed in a bright light and suddenly I was before the entire Olympian council. I walked to the center of the room and bowed  
first to my father then to Zeus who if I'm not mistaken eyes twitched with annoyance.

And as I stood up I looked at Zeus and said" my lord why have u summoned me" he looked down on with with disdain and disgustthen said the one thing that would forever change my life " my daughter artimis is to  
wed and she chose u" and so I did the only thing I thought was the appropriate thing to do I fainted.

While I was passed out the first person in the council chamber to speak was my father calling appolo to heal his son " right away uncle" was his reply as he shrunk down while running up to Percy and started to emit a warm  
light witch to anyone would have imeadtly healed them.

As I came to I saw appolo looking at me concern etched into his and then a smile lit up his face " he's alright uncle" I heard a sigh of relief from who I assumed was my father by the proximity and direction that  
it came from as I stood up appolo retired to his throne and then I stood and cast a glance to the said goddesswho I supposed to Marrie only to find her hand covering her face and giggleing then she calmed down and looked at me and said "  
does the thought of marrying me repulse u that much"  
" no milady I was just shocked was all" I replied quickly and with a small bow.

"Good Zeus" replies "the ceremony is tomorrow" and with that the council flashes out with the exception of appolo my father and artimis. Who all walk to me  
And all thre say at once " we need to talk to you " 

* * *

**There it guys chapter 2 and trust me shit is about to hit the fan let me know wat u think leave a review**


End file.
